Familiar Taste of Poison
by ValleyToHell
Summary: Randy Orton's little sister Veronica gets involved in his feud with The Authority's "Golden Child" Seth Rollins. But will she stay loyal to her own flesh and blood or will Veronica buy in to what the self proclaimed "Future" is selling? OC/Rollins/Paige/Finn RATED "M" FOR A REASON ;)
1. Bio

**Quick Bio!**

**Name** \- Veronica Orton

**Birthday** \- July 12th, 1995

**Appearance** \- Actress, Megan Fox

**Hair Color** \- Dark Brown

**Eyes** \- Sea Foam Green

**Ring Name** \- (In NXT - Vee Holiday, Main Roster - Veronica "Vee" Orton)

**Trained by** \- Randy Orton, Lita, Edge, Sara Del Rey, WWE Performance Center

**Signature Moves** \- Standing Dropkick, and the Superkick

**Finishers** \- Standing Shooting Star Press, and Jumping Top Rope DDT

**Tattoos:**

Back: (Laced corset pulling together the tattoo of her spine and ribs that flattens out to her lower back onto hips )

Left Arm: (Full color sleeve of Zelda, Mario, Donkey Kong, Princess Peach, Link, and Transformers)

Ears are double pierced

**Entrance Music:** Love Bites (So do I) by Halestorm  
*Uses Randy's when teaming up with him

**Personality:**

On Screen \- Some say she's the modern day Sensational Sherri Martel. Sweet as pie, but if you cross her then much like her older brother she'll go into that mind set and eat you alive.

Off Screen \- Mellow and kind of quiet, but a level headed individual who's willing to help family and friends. Likes to keep to herself, but isn't completely anti-social.

**Likes** \- guys, and women, comics, video games, all types of music, reading, wrestling, family-oriented, honesty, sense of humor, animals and children.

**Dislikes** \- ignorant minded people, people acting 'fake', unprofessional-ism when working, and gossip.


	2. Playing With Wild Fire

**September 23rd, 2014 - SmackDown Taping**

**Verizon Arena - Little Rock, Arkansas**

* * *

I was getting used to these dark matches, especially now because of the overwhelming buzz my beloved NXT was getting. It really did seem to be taking over the world and I couldn't have been happier. People weren't just seeing their favorite WWE Superstars or Diva's on the Network now, if they came to the live events they could see us before the cameras started to roll and it felt all too special in those moments in front of thousands of cheering strangers.

The struggles and the pains of being compared to family all faded from my mind and all I had to do was zone in on my opponent for the night, which was usually Charlotte or Sasha; either way we would put on a kickass performance for the slated time of seven minutes and be off to watch the rest of the events play out by the main roster from behind the curtain.

It was becoming a normal routine; I would show up to whatever city or town WWE was setting up shop on a Tuesday with one of the other NXT woman and then fly back to my humble abode in Tampa; then I'd be off working the "house shows" on Friday and Sunday, again against Charlotte or Sasha. The traveling was the hardest of work I faced in the last two years in the WWE but it was so worth it. Getting to shape and perfect my craft in front of those thousands of cheering strangers was the best part about this job.

The comic that had been in my hand was swiped down by a perfectly manicured hand and I glanced up at Sasha with narrowed eyes as I dropped it onto my lap, "Read the comics on the plane, the shows about to start."

I hadn't even changed out of my ring attire yet because of this damn comic; I had stopped on a certain page and now I was glued to it after my win against Sasha only an hour prior. I had been looking at the small television on the wall that had been showing Main Event, Miz TV featuring Dean Ambrose was on and he certainly was one of my favorite characters on the Main Roster right now so I tried to pay attention but this Thor comic had come before everything.

"Down" Sasha said again as I started to lift it to read but then she decided just to take it from my hands.

"No, Sasha; come on I have like three pages left" She shook her head at me.

"You're such a geek, come on; read it on the plane" I watched her put it down on her suitcase defeated.

"Fine" I groaned as I stood up and grabbed my WWE NXT black hoodie before exiting the Women's locker room for the night. I casually slid my bare arms into the warm sleeves and zipped it to just under my bust line to show off the intricate silvery black and dark green snake skin pattern on my top.

"Hey Vern!" I heard my name being called by one raven haired beauty and I couldn't help but fall into step a bit quicker. Vern, I still hated that nickname. Long story short, she was on Urban Dictionary one night and accidently typed in Veronica as Vern; I think we had been drinking… but anyways the definition came up as a "pimp, a mac or a casanova that knows his way around the female sexual experience." It stuck and I still couldn't get her to stop using it.

"Sure she can get you to move but when I…" Sasha was mumbling behind me but I didn't hear her finish her complaining because I was wrapped up tight with my friend.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks, how's the road been?" I asked her as we parted and I shoved my hands into the oversized pockets on my hoodie before she answered me.

"Busy or I would have called you back earlier; hey Banks" Paige smiled her beside me as she hopped up on a carrying amp case and patted the empty seat next to her.

"We actually have to get to the monitor deck, Hunter wants us to get the whole experience and all that" I told her and she sighed.

"I remember those days, enjoy them; they go on forever. I'm headed back to Tampa tonight, A Day to Remember is playing a show in Orlando tomorrow night, come with?" I nodded, those words bringing a smile to my face; I hadn't seen the guys from ADTR in a while and it was bound to be a great time.

"Sure, yeah. We might be on the same flight so I'll shoot you a text" She nodded and flashed me a smile before Sasha and I turned around to head to the deck.

So this is where we usually sat during TV tapings, seeing and understanding how everything worked for production wasn't a requirement of the job of a Superstar or Diva but it let us know first-hand that it wasn't just us who made the show, it was all of the behind the scenes guys doing all of the elaborate tech work. It wasn't my first time around a production like this, even though my dad wanted me far away from the business; my brother had me backstage at his first WrestleMania in 2002 when I was only 12 years old.

The age difference between my brother and I didn't bother us and usually we got the same questions about it; "There's a ten year gap between the two of you, why do you think that is?" We'd always respond with the obvious answer; our dad was in the WWF and he had said he didn't want any more children until he was finished with his career and then nine months after his last match in the WWF, I was born. But of course he couldn't leave pro-wrestling alone because it was in his blood so while I was growing up in St. Louis; he was off doing various promotions. Wrestling to make sure his last name was being heard around the world.

Bob Orton Jr. was pretty absent through most of my childhood years, I think the first time I had a moment with him was when I was nine or ten and he had made it out to one of my Martial Arts competitions. I had lost and he had scolded me for it, our relationship had never really approved since then. I just don't think he understood why I liked the boy sports rather than ballet and boy bands; it just wasn't my thing.

I grew up with one of the most talented guys I knew, my brother. He was off cementing his name but yet he would be there for me; at my many competitions, and at that one spelling bee I won in sixth grade. Randy was my best friend growing up mostly because he understood me. We wanted the same things in life and he had told me that I had to work harder at this job than him because women don't get the credit they deserve until you grab them by the balls and make them listen and watch you.

It was actually some great advice and it helped in my journey to get into the WWE. I didn't use my last name, I didn't use the fact that I was a third generation; none of it. I worked my ass off in the independent circle for three years until I received a phone call from Joey Mercury saying the WWE wanted to fly me out to Orlando for a try-out. No one knew who I was until the day I signed my contract and still I tried to keep it on the down-low so people wouldn't underestimate me. I didn't want to be looked at as my brother's kid sister, or my father's daughter; I wanted to be looked at as a badass woman who sometimes liked to German Suplex the guys.

Sasha nudged her elbow into my ribs and I was about to tell her off for doing it because it was one of my biggest peeves about her but she motioned with her head, jerking it out to motion towards a certain someone who was without his usual black spandex shirt. My eyes trailed down over his well-defined arms and down to the small trail of hair on his lower abdomen before I cleared my throat to get rid of the throats invading my mind.

"What?" I asked her as I turned around in my seat.

"Did you not just watch what happened on the screen?" She asked and I looked at the screen as it showed The Lunatic Fringe holding the Money in The Bank golden, yet smashed up Briefcase in his hands. Had I really just spaced out for the entire match?

"Oh right that, of course. I have a feeling he's going to be winning one of those for himself next year" Sasha leaned back in her chair while nodding.

"This is definitely getting interesting; I wonder how Hell in a Cell is going to play out. Still think they're going with John and your brother again?"

"Probably, it's a go-to move when they need the main even to be spectacular. Believe me; he's not all that happy about another match up against John either. But I know he'll try and make it worthwhile for the fans at least…" I raked my fingers back through my curled dark brown hair with a sigh while glancing over to see that the two-toned Money in The Bank winner was no longer in my sights. But one Venomous man was instead and he was headed my way.

"Hey Sis" He casually said as he dropped a kiss on the crown of my head, "Sasha" He greeted her as he always did.

"Hey Randy" She brightened up beside me and I bit on my tongue so I didn't laugh, the cute schoolgirl crush was annoying in the beginning but now all I could do was laugh about it.

"Hey Kev, I'm gonna steal my Veronica; Hunter called a meeting and needs her" Randy told Kevin who was pulling his headset off to hear what the tall man was spewing.

"Yeah, yeah sure; have her back by the main event"

"You got it, man" He said as he held out his hand for me to take and I couldn't help my eyebrow as it raised upwards just a bit more; it was scarily headed towards The Rock's signature move right now and he had to tell me what was going on or my face would be permanently stuck like this forever.

"So, are you going to spill your secrets or are we keeping it a surprise in which you know I hate surprises and might actually hurt you" He started to chuckle as his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I leaned against his side.

"I was just talking to Hunter and Steph and you finally got what you've been asking for"

"I can finally get my knuckles tattooed?" I asked and he shook his head which made my shoulders slump. The ink that etched my left arm was of all of my favorite "nerd" things and luckily I had started my sleeve before I signed on the dotted line so management had no say in what I could and couldn't do; other than it had to be above the wrist and had to be appropriate; so the tattoo of the burlesque nude goddess I wanted for my calf had to wait until after I retired.

"Better, V. So Hunter pulled me aside while we were watching your match with Banks backstage and apparently they were looking for a girl for a role in a storyline and I think something clicked tonight" My feet failed me. They completely failed me as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Wait… you're not saying what I think you're saying because that's just fucking crazy" I said and he turned and placed his hands down on my shoulders.

"You're getting your main roster jump" My eyes bugged. They were sea-foam green flying UFO saucers and they were staring at my brother who was looking back at me with amusement and a certain sparkle in his aquamarine eyes. "But that's not all, come on I wasn't even supposed to say anything so act surprised" He had to drag me alongside him until I got my feet to work properly and before I knew it, I was shaking hands and sitting down in a board meeting room.

"Before we get down to business, I wanted to congratulate you on your match tonight against Sasha Banks, it was definitely one of your best" Hunter started off with and I smiled softly and nodded his way. I glanced at Kane, better known as Glen around these parts backstage quickly and then over to my brother who was sitting opposite me; and then to Jamie and Joey. My eyes turned back to Hunter when he started to speak again.

"So Stephanie and I were bouncing ideas off of each other, trying to figure out what The Authority was missing. We had Nikki in here at one point as you know but her feud with her sister was different so we had to part ways. Plus everyone knows from Total Diva's that she and John Cena are together. So tonight while we were all watching your match with Sasha, even though you're supposed to be the face, you played a great role as a girl with a chip on her shoulder, screaming at her; getting in her face… it was a nice touch."

"Thank you" I smiled at him, sitting up a bit straighter because I felt like I was slouching and even though Hunter and I had a great working relationship; especially down in NXT, I knew he held me to some higher standard than the rest just as he did with Charlotte.

"So the missing piece was found tonight, we'd like for you to debut on Raw" Randy choked on his spit as he cleared his throat and Hunter looked over at him.

"This Monday night?" My brother asked and Hunter nodded.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asked him but I stepped up.

"No, there's no problem with that. That's amazing news, thank you so much for considering me to be that missing piece" Randy looked over at me and I gave him a look so he'd be quiet. I was ready for the jump; I had been training my whole teenage and adult life for this sort of jump.

"So what we'd like for you to do, we're going to be having Cena and Ambrose team up against Randy and Kane for Monday's main event and no one knows who you are, even in NXT we have kept it under wraps that you're an Orton so we'd like for that to play a big part in the finish for the main event. Stephanie is going to give Cena the option of picking a guest referee for the match, you'll be in a backstage segment with Cena, he'll choose you and such; they'll go over it more on Monday for you better than I can. Are you alright with people finally knowing that you're a part of the Orton legacy?" He asked me and I blinked a few times, caught off guard by the question.

Sure it was something I held to my chest tightly but this wasn't going to come around again. I could say No and then all of my dreams of ever being on the main roster could disappear. There was no way I was giving him a reason to take this opportunity away from me.

"Of course, I think it's time everyone knew. How is that going to play a role in the main event though?" I asked

"Good, good. You'll be the referee; calling the match evenly and giving no one doubt that you're working for anyone. When Randy goes for a pin-fall on Cena, you'll do a fast three count. I know Bill and Sara have gone over everything that pertains to be a referee, right?"

"Yeah, it was one of the first things we learned after taking a correct back bump" He grinned

"Great. So fast three count, Ambrose will complain about it, get in your face a little and you'll play the girl who didn't know if she screwed up or not until Rollins makes his arrival behind Ambrose and you motion towards him, once Ambrose turns around; you get out of the way so they can go at each other. We don't need you getting hit too hard to cause an injury, alright?" I nodded quickly, retaining all of the information about Monday night that he was throwing at me.

The door to the room we were all in opened up and in strolled the man who I couldn't keep my eyes off of when I was sitting at the deck with Sasha. I cleared my throat and looked down, and then at the weirdly shaped painting on the wall by my brothers head; anywhere but in his direction for fear of him looking my way and catching my saucer eyes staring at him.

"Seth, how'd the interview go?" Hunter asked

"Got the points across" He said as he slid into the empty seat next to Joey Mercury, "So what did I miss?" He asked as he glanced my way as my eyes were glued on Hunter instead.

"Just filling Veronica here on the details about Monday Night, have you two met already?"

"Briefly" Seth said "Veronica Venomous, I saw your match against Charlotte and Paige at Takeover, definitely made me fan" I could feel my heart stop and then pick up again and finally I shook myself out of my stupor to look over at him.

"Thank you. That means a lot; I'm a big fan of yours as well" He smiled without teeth but it reached his brown eyes so I knew it was genuine.

"So you're going to be a part of The Authority until the riff of Randy and Seth becomes more pronounced, when Randy eventually turns because he has a movie to go off and make, you'll go with Seth" I could feel my heart stop again but this time I willed myself to keep listening. "You'll play a big role in the split between the two men but that's not happening until next month so we'll let you enjoy being the new shiny toy for a while" I couldn't help but smile wider at his choice of words.

After thanking Hunter a thousand and one times for the opportunity as we all filed out of the room, Seth caught my attention because he was leaning up against the wall talking to Joey Mercury, an old friend who helped me find my footing within this company.

Before I could even say a word to the two-toner, my brother wrapped me up in his arms and lifted me off of the ground. "Randall!" I yelped in surprise as I tried to shimmy my way out of his strong hold and eventually he put me down on my feet after shaking me a few times. "We're at work, at least try and act a little professional" He laughed and ruffled the hair on the top of my head instead.

"You're such a brother, stop" I groaned as I tried to fix it.

"Oh come on V, have a little fun; we get to work with each other for the first time come Monday, you excited?" He asked

"Of course I'm excited, but probably more excited to see Seth curb stomp your face if you don't stop messing with me" I pushed his hands away as they went to mess up my hair again.

"I heard my name" Seth said from behind me and I straightened up a bit while combing my fingers through my hair because my brother was an asshole.

"V said she couldn't wait until you curb stomped my face, she's a very violent person Rollins so watch your back" I shook my head at him with a small scowl on my face.

"I can't wait to curb stomp your pretty face either Randy, looks like we already have a lot in common; come on I'll walk you back so Dunn doesn't have a stroke" I let out a small laugh at the crude joke and waved my brother goodbye. "So I didn't know you were Randy's sister…" He started off the conversation as I stuffed my hand into my pockets again.

"Not a lot of people do, we tried to keep it on the DL and I'm glad we did so now I can finally jump to the main roster" He smiled from the corner of his lips and I tightened my fingers into a fist within the deep pocket.

"That's pretty sweet though, Randy's a great guy and I'm pretty fucking sure you'll do a better job at this than Nikki did. I still don't understand how they even tried to plan that out" He shook his head and I nodded, remembering the episode a few months ago when Nikki sided with The Authority as SummerSlam. Apparently they had plans to put her with Seth but it didn't work out with her amazing show, Total Divas. "You live in Tampa, right?" He asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Just thinking maybe we could work on some stuff in the performance center tomorrow or Thursday, to get our connection between our characters working"

"That sounds like a great idea actually, I'm usually always at that building so stop in whenever" He nodded as we rounded the corner to the monitor deck, Sasha was still there talking Kevin's ear off who was just nodding along as the vein on the side of his neck throbbed angrily.

"Or I could grab your number" I turned towards him and nodded.

"Yeah sure, that'll probably be better just so you don't show up at the Center and I'm nowhere to be found" He moved a few papers around on a crate and ripped off a piece as I held onto the blue pen and scribbled my number down for him. "Text or call me whenever you're around, I'll probably be there packing up my locker."

"Alright, awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then" I nodded and watched him go as I bit my bottom lip

That went smoother than I thought. The first time I had met him I was so nervous because I was such a fan of his work in ROH that I only got to tell him my name before he was off talking to someone else. I admired him and his work from afar so long that it felt creepy; it wasn't like I was stalking him or whatever but we did hang around some of the same people but I never bumped into him out at a bar or at a house show before which I always thought was strange until Corey Graves told me one night a year and a half ago that he was living with his girlfriend of four years.

Earlier this year they got engaged and all thoughts of ever having a shot with him flew out the window. Being friends with him though, that could happen still and my hopes of that were sky rocketing by the minute now that we were in a storyline together starting Monday on Raw. I was going to be on Raw.

"Hey, so what was that about?" Sasha asked me once I sat back down and looked at the television in front of us. Dolph Ziggler vs. Cesaro had just started and I leaned back, getting ready to watch a great match up between a friend and an even better friend.

"I'm going up to the main roster" I said casually and Sasha jumped up.

"What? How are you not freaking out right now?" She asked me loudly and I grinned.

"I did freak out, believe me. I'm just trying to finish the rest of work tonight and then I'm going to freak out more once I get home" I told her honestly as Ziggler got the win but Cesaro had ahold of the bottom rope so they could continue their feud.

"Drinks tomorrow" She announced "I'm buying you drinks, lots of them" I shook my head at the girl.

"I'm going to the ADTR show with Paige; buy me a beer after my first match alright? And only if I don't screw up the whole thing."

"You're not going to screw it up; you're one of the best high flying women I know… which reminds me what was that with Rollins?" She asked and I dived into what my role with The Authority and more specifically Seth Rollins was going to be after Monday Night.


End file.
